sim·u·la·crum
by lavalieres
Summary: A slight, unreal, or superficial likeness or semblance. -- He frightens them with his resemblance, but he understands. In their minds, they try to replace him with the other that is gone. --Pair of Elricesty drabbles, mirror!sex, post-series/pre-movie--
1. sim·u·la·crum 1

_Two Elricesty drabbles for you guys, one being an expansion of the other. Just a small 'Singles Awareness Day' or 'Valentine's Day' gift

* * *

_

**Simulacrum  
****By Hales731**

**

* * *

**

**sim·u·la·crum**

1. A slight, unreal, or superficial likeness or semblance.

2. An effigy, image, or representation.

* * *

They sometimes mistake him for his brother. He'll hear the beginnings of his title, or see the half-murmurs of "Ed—" on their lips. He frightens them with his resemblance—long hair, midnight leather, and a long flowing cloak—but he understands. In their minds, they try to replace him with the other that is gone. 

When he enters a room, they pause, waiting for the echoing footsteps of an empty suit of armor. But the footsteps never come. The hollowed was made flesh, and he dons his brother's clothes in the hopes that when he finds him, Edward will recognize him, even if he's not sure he'll recognize Ed.

And he still hears them whisper. Never his name—only Ed's. Because he frightens them (he knows). Everything he is and everything he embodies (sin made flesh at the price of another) makes them avoid his eyes. They do not want to see the result of Edward's sacrifice or acknowledge the boy who can make power crackle between his palms. He is not just the sin of his and his brother's making, but so many others that make them question how close two brothers could be.

He is too perfect. A beauty too perfect to be real. The god that Edward made.

Winry will still cries when she looks at him.

He doesn't let it bother him, though. He knows what they see (the god and the god's creator), and he sees it too. In the mirror above the sink, he does not see himself, but sees angry, golden eyes; flaxen, unbound hair; and an arm made of steal. When he wears his clothes, he sees Edward only, and he reaches out to him. Trying, vainly, to move through the glass to where Edward is. But he can never reach. So he leaves a kiss on the cold surface and continues his search elsewhere.

* * *

_Little bit of a drabble for you, a little bit of a review for me?_


	2. sim·u·la·crum 2

_And the second…

* * *

_

**Simulacrum II  
****By Hales731**

**

* * *

**

**sim·u·la·crum**

1. A slight, unreal, or superficial likeness or semblance.

2. An effigy, image, or representation.

* * *

Alphonse likes mirrors. Smooth, solid surfaces that reflect images he longs to see. As he slips off the red cloak and midnight leather, it's not hard for him to pretend the image in the mirror is not of himself, but of his brother undressing. His own mirrored appearance makes it easier for him to lean over the bathroom sink and glide his tongue over the smooth glass. The chill of the bathroom porcelain on his bare skin brings to mind the feel of cold, steel limbs. And when he reaches between his legs, taking himself in hand, he only needs to press close to the mirror to make the fantasy seem real. 

Gasps and moans echo off the tiles, and it's almost as if there is more than one person. It never takes long for Al to come; a muffled cry escaping the lips that slipslide over the looking glass. He'll stay there, pressed against the chilly, polished metal until his breathing returns. When he finally opens his eyes, the apparition before him—of golden eyes, flaxen hair, and gleaming automail—fades, along with the after effects of his orgasm.

Al doesn't mind that the reflection becomes his own once more. Gone is the brother, gone is the lover, gone is the other, to where he cannot follow. All that remains is Alphonse, a mere reflection of Edward, and the reflection of Alphonse. Yet, the simulacrum only gives him more determination to seek the vision he truly wants to see.

* * *

_So, I have a thing for mirror!sex (see my YGO fic, Distortion, if you don't believe me). XD_

_Review?_


End file.
